Strawberry Kiss
by dragoonrose
Summary: oneshot to put short it's SasuXNaru. Really sucks, so be warned. Just fixed! It should be better than it was, but it still suckes!


Hay this is the first one-shot that I've done sooo yah it will suck! No killing please!

* * *

**Strawberry Kiss**

It was the time of the year when strawberries were as ripe and sweet as they could get. The kind of strawberries that just left you wanting more of the lustful fruit. On this day, anyone who loves the sweet juicy fruit was eating or saving it, hoping they could saver them for as long as they could. On that day a blond boy was sitting at his favorite place to eat in the whole world. A boy called Naruto was at the towns Ramen Bar slurping as much and as fast as he could. Finally he was done and decided that that was enough for now considering that he had eaten about12 bowls of his favorite food. So he left to go and walk around the village that hated him oh-so-much.

Walking around the village was somewhat relaxing when you can ignore the looks that people give you. Also the weather was perfect for a walk around the village. It was nice and breezy with just the right amount of sunlight so you weren't cold nor hot. The air also smelled so nice because the time of year was rich in fresh fruit, best of all, of-cores, was the lushes red fruit that no one could resist.

Naruto walked around smiling while smelling the air when he thought that maybe he should buy the fruit for himself and have a nice little desert. It would surely be nice to taste a strawberry again after not eating one for such a long time. He found himself running over to the nearest stand and buying a pound.The old lady was nice enough to give him one of her sweetest bag with a little extra in it. She waved buy to him as he ran off, her being one of the few that didn't hate him so he knew the strawberries were good.

Now that he had his desert he decided to walk around and snack on them until he got home, were he would no dubitably eat the rest. He started to head to the training grounds by the forest because of two reasons: 1) They weren't training so no one would be there and 2) It had a nice view and was the best place to just relax.

When he finally got there he didn't expect to see or run into any body so he started to sing one of his favorite anime songs and that just happened to be the opening theme song to 'Neon Genesis Evangelion'(I don't know...it's stuck in my head)

"_Zankoku na tenshi no youni_

_Shounen yo shinwa in nare_

_Aoi kaze ga ima_

_Muneno door wo tataitemo_

_Watashidake wo tada mitsumete…"_ Naruto sang playfully as he walked along the little dirt path to the side with the view. Unfortunately Naruto didn't get to go on singing because he ran into something and fell over.Something soft and _warm?_

"Hey, baka, watch were your going"

"Huh?" Naruto said as he looked up to see Sasuke looking down on him. "Sasuke what are you doing here? We don't have training today."

"Just because we don't have training doesn't mean I can't train." He said looking at him. "Hey what were you singing right now?"

"Wha? Singing?" Naruto jumped up and almost fell back over. He would have to if Sasuke didn't lend him his hand. "You heard me singing?"

"Yah. It sounded good to." He said to the other boys surprise. "Are thoughs strawberries?" he asked as he saw that the blond boy was carrying a bag that had a picture of a strawberry.

"Oh yah! You want to share them?" Naruto asked as he felt his heart rise a little.'Please don't let this be a dream'

"Sure" he said this with one of his true smiles that he hardly showed. Actually he only ever showed Naruto his smile.

"Okay, but lets go overpast the forest part so we have a nice view." Naruto said while walking over to the spot that he was talking about. Sasuke soon joined him and they both sat on the grass and started to eat the strawberries that Naruto had bought.

The sun was already going down as the boys sat there enjoying the wonderful scenery and each others company.

"Naruto" Sasuke started, not wanting to let the perfect time slip through his fingers "I...um you see"

"Yeah what is it?" Naruto asked looking ate the taller boy.'It must be important for _him_ to stutter.

"well I've been wanting to tell you how I feel for a while now. See I like youa lot. More than a friend or a rival. I think I love you Naruto"

Naruto feelt himself smirking as he grabed a strawberry and put it in Sasukes mougth. Sasuke was suprised so he didn't see Naruto coming closser until he could feel his breath on his neck.Sasuke started to blush at the closness."Sasuke I love you to" he wispered as he kissed him lightly.

Naruto started to blush heavily asSasuke kissed back. At the sign of thisNarutodeepened the kiss. Soon both boys needed air and parted."Basterd, took you long enough"was all Narutocould say befor more another kiss.

And so was the Strawberry Kiss.

* * *

In the end you can kinda tell what happens. So there it is. It is done and please don't kill! Do tell what you think though! Thank you in advance! 


End file.
